


Leaf on the Wind

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	Leaf on the Wind

He crouches down to rest on the balls of his feet, pushing the knuckles of his right hand gently into the withered grass. It’s high up here, and it almost makes him feel … something. He had asked to come here as some sort of last rites, not really expecting an answer. But the universe had smiled on him, for once.   


He thinks of all the things he would have said, jokes he might have made if they had come here together. He imagines his brother silhouetted in kindly golden tones thrown from the rocks in the afternoon sun. He wonders if they will meet at a place like this, when they meet again.

He wonders if either of them will know. He hopes not.

Two days ago Sam Winchester walked into the panic room. When the door opened, the Morning Star walked out.

Dean’s face tilts toward the canyon one last time as Michael stirs inside. His heart beats a maddeningly steady rhythm and his stomach is eerily settled, his body refusing to give an outlet to the panic in his soul.

 _It’s time, Dean._

Michael steps to the edge, unfurling his wings slowly, and Dean feels himself slipping down into the void, sobbingly grateful that at least he won’t be able to see. The Western light catches the blood red waters of the Colorado River, and then everything goes black.

 


End file.
